


The World Without Her...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Luz had promised a fun carefree afternoon at the knee, just her and Amity. This, Amity thought, would be the best time to admit her feelings for Luz, it would be just her and the human, with no one to interupt them. Fate however, has other plans....
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Amity remembered was the impact, it racked her body with a sudden pain and the world going white. After that all she had was fragments, the muffled sounds, someone shouting her name and being pulled loose from what she assumed was going to be her coffin. 

Amity awoke with a jolt, sweat ran down her forehead. “Amity!” Cried a familiar voice, Amity stared around in a panic, trying to pinpoint the voice. Her vision came back, but was somewhat out of focus. She still made out the form of sister standing next to the unfamiliar bed, trying to hold her in place. “You need to relax!” Emira cried, trying to force her sister back into a lying position. Amity gripped the railing of the bed, turning the knuckles of her hands whiter than they were normally. “Where am I? What’s going on?” Amity rasped, Emira grabbed the small paper cup of water from the table next to the bed and held it out to Amity, who took a long drawl from it. “What do you remember?” Emira asked, her voice trying to be calm and soothing as not to work Amity up anymore than what she was already. Amity stopped, her brow furrowing, trying to piece together the remnants of information that lay hidden in her memory. “I--not much. I remember going to the knee with Luz this morning. Then…” Amity looked at Emira, as Edric entered the room seeing his sister was now awake. “MITTENS!” He shouted, running over and dropping down to his sister’s level embracing her in a soft hug. “Don’t scare us like that!” He muttered, pulling back, showing the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. This made Amity more confused, “I feel like I’m out of the loop here… Does anyone mind filling me in on what happened this morning?” Edric and Emira shot each other a worried glance, “Amity, your at the healing coven headquarters. You’ve been fading in out of consciousness for five days…” Amity stared at her siblings, “I swear to the Titan, if this is one of your pranks…” She whispered, Edric placed his hand on Amity’s shoulder, “There is nothing funny about this.” The tone of seriousness in his voice took Amity aback, she had never heard him like this. She glanced around, panic began to fill her voice “Healer Co--- Where’s Luz?!”

The two young witches sprinted across the snow covered ground, while trying to outrun the creature who had appeared suddenly. “I THINK IT REMEMBERS US!” Amity shouted, casting a spell circle, causing a massive abomination to rise from the snow and grab the slitherbeast, trying to slow it down. Luz looked back just in time to see the creature slap the abomination to the side, and sprint forward roaring as it did. Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, trying to make herself heard over the deafening sound of the creatures angry bellow. “I might have an idea!”

Amity looked at her face in the small mirror that Emira had with her, there were several small purple bruises on her face, and a bandage over her left eye. She raised her hand and gently touched the fabric, wincing slightly due to the still sensitive area. Edric sat in a small chair, Emira still knelt next to the bed. Both of them watched with bated breath, Amity placed the mirror on the bed, and looked over. “ Where are mom and dad?” She whispered, Edric gripped the chair he was sitting in, trying to not the anger he felt bubble out. “They left town, said it was Coven business…” He said, through gritted teeth. Amity stared at him, “When was this?” she questioned. Edric leaned forward, “Two days ago, shortly after you began to show signs of improvement.” Amity sighed, of course her parents would still be thinking of work when she was in a hospital, they needed to keep up appearances. Amity let a small sigh, “Now… if you two are ready to get back to the question you’ve been avoiding. How Is Luz?” Edric opened his mouth, but stopped and just lowered his head, Emira looked at Amity, “We’re not sure.” Amity turned, “What do you mean you're not sure?! I need to see her, which room is she---” Amity fought to get up, but Emira held her in place. “Amity, Amity… Let me explain!”

Luz and Amity burst into a small clearing, Luz quickly picked up a small snow covered branch and went to work creating a crude glyph upon the fresh snow on the ground. The roar made her look up and then over at Amity, “Get behind something!” She shouted, as the creature came through the trees, causing Luz to nearly dodge it time. The monster's paws hit the glyph, creating a small golden glow upon the glow. It was beautiful for a slight second until the pillar of flame erupted from the ground engulfing the creature. It roared in pain, and sprinted back into the treeline out of fear. The sound of the fire erupting echoed around them, Luz leapt into the air and pumped her fist. “YES!” She hooted, “Two-nothing BABY!” Amity stuck her head up from the boulder she had hidden behind, smiling at Luz’s enthusiasm when she heard the sound. It sounded like cracking, she glanced up and saw trees getting knocked over, being swallowed up by the approaching threat. “LUZ!” She screamed, turning towards the human, pointing up. Luz stopped, looking at Amity and then where she was pointing. Her eyes widened as the wall of snow came down hard and swallowed them both….

“When you didn’t return home, we went to Eda’s hoping to find you there.” Emira stated, “But she was just as worried as we were.” She took us to the Knee, and that’s when we saw the result of the avalanche. We contacted everyone we could and started a search party.” Amity sat in silence taking in the words, Emira fiddled with her hands. “We---only found you.” She muttered, Amity’s mind began to race, Luz had to be okay. “No-nonononono….” Amity began to sputter, Edric got up, “Eda and Luz’s other friends are still looking. Eda has been camped out on the knee looking day and night, she said she would call if she finds---” Amity looked up, “Has she sent any updates, any at all?” Edric went quiet, and shook his head. “No.” Amity felt the water begin to well up in her eyes, she gripped the blanket that covered her legs tightly. Emira pulled her sister in a hug as she began to cry, ”Hey. I’m sure she’s fine. Luz is tough, It’s gonna take more than a wall of snow to take her down…” Amity gripped Emira’s tunic she was wearing and buried her face into it. 

Eda sat on the small rock, and poked the fire with the stick sending small embers fluttering into the air. Eda watched as they slowly drifted up and then settled down onto the snow slowly dying. Her eyes watered, the embers reminding her of the light glyph the human first learned. “Kid, you better be okay somewhere…” She said, staring into the inky blackness that surrounded her. She removed the small piece of folded parchment from her hair and placed a small x where she had searched that day, her mind then went back to the last conversation she had with Luz

Luz stood at the table, stuffing various items into the small knapsack. Eda watched with apt attention, “You sure about this kid? I mean, I could always…” Eda began, Luz looked over. “Eda… We were already over this. I told Amity it would be just me and her today, she seemed really happy about that.” Eda smirked, she knew why, but of course Luz had still not put 2 and 2 together. Eda raised her hands, “Okay, Okay. But if anything goes wrong. You call have greeny call me and I will be right there.” Luz smiled, “We will only be gone a couple hours, what's the worst that could happen?”

Eda rubbed at her eyes, when she heard the tent flap open. She glanced over as King came scurrying out, he looked at Eda, and without saying a word hopped onto her lap. She rubbed his head and watched the flames lick at the meat she had roasting above the flame. After they had eaten the small meal, Eda grabbed the small lamp, and started walking out towards the nearest treeline. “Eda, you need to get some slee---” Eda turned, glaring at King before he could even finish his sentence. “What I need is to find Luz.” She stated, King got to his feet, “Even I can tell you're running on fumes! What if you collapse out there, how do you plan to find her if you freeze to death in a snowbank?” Eda opened to respond, but a loud yawn came out. The little demon had a point, she had barely slept in the last 48 hours, and she was running ragged criss-crossing the areas on the knee where she thought the human could be. Eda lowered her head, “Fine. I could use a couple hours of sleep.” She stated, following King back into the tent. She placed her head on one of the pillows, and sleep came almost instantly.

Golden rays of sunlight flooded the interior of the tent, causing Eda to rise and stretch. King still lay sleeping curled up by her feet, snoring peacefully. Eda climbed around him, and exited the tent. The rising sun made the snow seem to glow, Eda removed the map once again getting the direction she needed to head towards, and grabbed her small bag of provisions. She could get an small area covered while hopefully gathering up some things for breakfast and head back out with him soon after. She trudged through the knee high snow, scanning the area for anything that seemed out of place, when she noticed a small purple item sticking out of a small frost covered area. She worked her way over to it, when a small faint buzz was heard. Eda grabbed the object, shaking off some of the snow and glancing at it. It was Luz’s weird human scroll thing, the screen had a small red symbol flashing on it, but it was hard to make out due to the various cracks running along it like a spiderweb. The object then went dark, Eda pushed at several of the buttons, but nothing happened. She gripped the phone tightly, maybe Luz was close if her personal items were around. She placed a stick into the snow and placed one of her gloves onto it marking the area and hurried back to get King.

The two scoured the area, King sniffing at the air hoping to get a scent. He sat on Eda’s shoulders due to the fact that he could not maneuver through the snow as easy as she could. He pointed towards a small cliff edge, Eda cautiously approached it, hoping not to go over. She glanced down, at the rock bed that was at least a good 100 ft down, that is when she saw it. Luz’s knapsack hung from several roots growing out of the bones, She held out her hand, she waited several moments, then felt her staff collide with her open palm. She gripped it tightly, and in a smooth motion flew downward grabbing the bag and landing on the rocks as a wave collided against them. Eda stared at the bag it was torn, and most of the items that she had seen Luz stuff inside it were gone, except for several bags of hex-mix and.., Eda pulled out the book. The spine was bent and the cover nearly ripped off. King looked at Eda, a worried expression on his face, Eda scanned the area, she then noticed the bit of wet cloth sitting upon a rock. She ran over lifting the damp cloth off, it was the cat ear part of Luz’s hoodie, it was ripped and covered in a dark red splotch on the inside. Eda’s hand began to shake, realizing what that could mean, she stared out into the vast open area of water in front of her. She dropped to her knees, gripping the hood tightly, “Kid…” She whispered...


	2. Chapter 2

Eda finished rolling up the tent, and was about to tie it to her staff when the sound of crunching snow caused her to lift her eyes towards the sound. Lilith stood for a moment, seeing the campsite torn down and all the supplies bundled up upon the ground. “Eda? What is it?” Lilith asked, genuine concern in her voice. Eda pulled the small piece of fabric that she had tied to her belt, running her fingers over it. Lilith looked down, inspecting what her sister had in her hand. “Is that…'' She began, Eda couldn’t hold it in any longer, breaking down and collapsing into the snow. Lilith and King both hurried over to her position, placing their arms around her. Eda’s grip tightened around the still wet piece of cloth, Lilith pulled back and stared into her sister's now multi-colored eyes. “What...are you going to do now?” Eda took a breath, trying to compose her thoughts. “I don’t---She might be out there, but it’s not like I can search the entire ocean!” She whispered, gesturing towards the water. Lilith looked out at the vast expanse, nodding her head. “Maybe…” Lilith began, reaching out her hand. Eda pulled the fabric back, looking at her sister with concern. “What are you doing?” She asked, as Lilith placed her hand on Eda’s. “When I hunted down rogue witches for the Emperor, we had a spell to help track down their location if they went into hiding… I might be able to do the same with…” She muttered, pointing at the red stain on the inside of the hood. Eda looked at it for a moment, and loosened her grip, “Allright, let's give it a go.”  
Lilith placed the items upon the ground within the glowing spell circle, these were objects that Luz had held most dear. The good witch Azura novel, her human scroll, and the ripped part of the hoodie. Lilith closed her eyes, focusing the spell to seek out the objects owner. Eda stood watching intently as Lilith circled her finger, causing the circle upon the ground to widen shooting over the ground in a dim glow and a small orb of purple light appeared in front of them. “So, what happens now?” Eda asked, looking at the light ball in front of her. Lilith took a breath, “Well, hopefully the orb will lead us to Luz’s location. So all we should have to do is follow i---” She stopped however, when the orb’s glow softened, and then withered completely, vanishing from the sisters' view. Eda waited for a moment, then turned towards Lilith, “Does that normally happen?” She asked, her brow furrowing with worry. Lilith thought for a moment, trying to form the words as in not to hurt her sister more. “Eda, I… I don’t think she’s still---” Eda began to pace around, and in a moment of frustration punched at a small nearby tree trunk. The sound of something cracking within her hand drew Lilith’s attention. “EDA!” She cried, as the grey haired witch clutched at her knuckles, “Im fine Lily...I just….” Lilith placed her hand on Eda’s shoulder, “Let’s get that looked at.” She whispered.

Amity sat in silence, as the coven doctor explained that she would be able to return home at the end of the day seeing as how her condition had improved well enough. A nurse applied several potions and tonics to the bruises on her face to help with the tenderness. Edric stood outside the door, listening in on what was meant to be the private conversation. When the doctor and nurse left, he waited a moment and walked in setting the bag down in front of Amity. “What’s this?” She asked, looking at it. “Some real food, you would think with the funding they get from the emperor they could at least get some better---” Edric stopped, as his scroll buzzed in his pocket. Amity perked up, “Is that Eda, did she…” Edric raised his hand, removing the item from his pocket staring at the screen. The words in the message would only get Amity worked up, so he did best to maintain his composure. “It’s just one of my friends.” He lied, banishing the scroll and sitting at the foot of the bed. He opened the bag, removing several sandwiches and a small piece of cake from it and setting it in front of Amity. “Now, let’s eat.” Amity’s mouth began to water at the sight of real food, and dug in feverishly. Edric sat quietly, knowing that later, Amity would be wallowing in despair and decided to let her enjoy the small moment of quiet. That afternoon, one of the Blight family carriages arrived to help escort her home, and Amity walked out onto the bustling street, and up to the driver, who was standing at attention holding the door open for her allowing her to enter. Emira already sat on one of the seats inside, and extended her hand which Amity gripped firmly as she entered. Edric appeared, giving Emira a knowing glance, she nodded slightly knowing what Edric was implying. He closed the door upon his entry and the carriage started down the road. Amity watched out the window as the buildings and creatures turned into trees and various plants littering the edge of the road. She looked closely, she didn’t recall any of the sights that looked like the roads that usually led to the manor. “Okay. What’s going on?” She asked, Ed and Em sat in silence, trying to come up with the words. “We just need to make a quick stop first.” Emira finally answered, drawing a puzzled look from Amity, who just turned and stared back out the window.

The carriage finally stopped, and Amity’s eyes widened when she realized where they had come. Gus and Willow stood in front of the Owl house, Amity stood in a panic and reached for the handle of the carriage door. “Amity!” cried Willow, throwing herself at her former friend. Willow stopped, seeing the condition of the bruises on her face, “How are you doing?” Amity smiled, “I’m fine, any word on Luz?” Willow and Gus shook their head in unison, “We just got a message from Eda saying to come to the Owl House.” As if on cue, the door swung open, and Eda stood at the entryway. “Hey there kids.” She said, “Why don’t you come inside…” The three shot each of them a worried glance, and approached the house. The five children sat on the couch, crowded together as Eda lowered herself onto the small armchair next to the fireplace. She rubbed at her hair, then glanced at Amity. “Care to fill me in on what happened?” She muttered, Amity felt all the eyes in the room turn towards her, she squirmed at the sudden attention. “I’m not really sure, my memory is kinda fuzzy…” Eda shook her head, Amity began to apologize causing Eda to cut her off mid sentence. “It wasn’t your fault kid. Luz wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.” Willow chimed in “So are we heading out to keep searching?” Eda stared at the plant track girl, and reached down pulling out the knapsack from behind the chair. The sight of it caused Amity’s heart to drop, and it proceeded to get worse as Eda placed the objects from the bag onto the table in front of her. “There is no easy way to say this, and titan help me I wish things were different. But I think Luz is… “ Eda’s eyes began to well up with tears again, she wiped them away. She needed to get through this, “I found the knapsack hanging from a cliff edge. She most likely landed in the ocean after she was swept over the edge.” She glanced up at the kids, who sat in silence, trying to come with the terms that Luz may in fact be lost forever. “Who knows where the tide carried her off too, it’s been days.” Amity stood up and headed towards the door, “AMITY!” cried Emira getting up trying to stop her sister. Edric grabbed her wrist though, and gave her a look. Emira didn’t like the idea, but sometimes Amity just needed space, she sighed and lowered herself back onto the couch as Amity stepped outside. 

Once she was sure that no one was coming to check on her, Amity collapsed on the front mat of the Owl house and buried her face into her knees. She began to sob quietly, images of Luz running through her head. She had made Amity better in the short time that she had been on the isles, and she had never had the courage to tell Luz that. Amity felt someone place a hand on her back, “Just...leave me alone.” She whispered, turning to see who had come out to---She was met with no one sitting next to her, and the sensation on her back vanished as quickly as it came. Amity stared in disbelief, “What was that?” She thought. She got to her feet, looking around. She heard the door open, behind her as King stepped out. “You doing okay?” He asked, looking up at the green haired girl. Amity looked around again “Yeah, just fine. Amity said, sitting back down. King, without a word climbed onto Amity’s lap curling into a little ball. “What are you doing?” She questioned, King looked up at her, “Well, when Luz was feeling sad, she would always just pet and cuddle me. She called me...what was it...An emotional support Demon?” Amity smiled, of course Luz would. She began to run her fingers through King’s fur, as the two talked for several minutes about some of the adventures Luz had gotten them into. Half an hour had passed, and Edric opened the front door to look in on his sister, she lay against the front wall of the building, the small demon still laying in her lap as they snored peacefully. A small smile crossed his face, shutting the door as quietly as he could as to not wake them. Emira approached from behind, dabbing her eyes with the cloth. “How is she?” Edric turned locking eyes with his sister. “She’s fine for now, I'm going to have the carriage come to take us home.” He replied, summoning his scroll.

Amity awoke in bed, the sun was just starting to lower behind the trees. She threw her feet over her bed. She walked over to her window, stumbling slightly, a small cramp shooting through her leg. She shot out her hand, gripping the bookshelf next to her causing something to clatter to the floor. She cast a small circle, creating a light spell to see what she had knocked over. The sight caused a lump in her throat, she breathed in deeply and knelt down to pick it up.She gingerly ran her finger around the gold circle of the Grom Tiara, and lowered back into her jewelry box and shut the lid. Her door opened, Emira peeking inside. “I heard a sound, are you okay?” Amity tried to keep the sadness from her voice. “Yeah, fine. Just getting some exercise.” Amity said, placing the box back upon the shelf. Emira nodded, “Okay, well If you need anything I will be right outside…” Amity glanced over, and hurried to the door seeing a small chair in the hall next to her bedroom door. “Emira, i’m not made of glass.” Amity moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I know, but Ed and I worry about you. By the way, mom and dad will be returning home tomorrow.” Amity nodded, “So me and Ed lined up an activity for you to do tomorrow.” Amity looked at her sister in shock, “WHAT?” Emira raised her hands, “It’s nothing bad, trust us on this.” Amity lowered her head “Fine, but if this some sort of trick.”

Amity smiled, taking the book from the child, “This one? Are you sure?” She asked, the small red child perked up, “It's my favorite!” Braxxus declared as Amity rubbed his head, and he ran back joining the other children on the mat. Amity opened the book and started to read, “Otabin spent his days alone, amongst the many books he’d sewn…” She turned the page, that is when she heard the voice. It sounded soft and distant, but she heard it clear as day “We could do voices, I do the best monster voice... Amity’s hands trembled, causing her to drop the book. She then noticed the children staring at her, confused. “Sorry about that.” Amity muttered, picking up the book and went back where she left off. She finished the book and wished the children goodbye, but before they left they presented her with a hand drawn Get Better Soon card they had made for her. After the kids had all left the area, Amity sank back down onto the chair, what was going on? She looked at the book she was still clutching, “It was just my imagination.” She thought, as she stood once again and headed out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow and Gus sat in Bump’s office, they had arrived at school early hoping to talk to him about their idea. He sat, mulling it over. “Very well.” He said, after a minute of thought. Willow stood “Thank you sir.” She said, turning to leave. “Wait.” He said, opening a drawer on his desk and removing the small key handing it to Gus. He took it as he stood, and followed Willow out of the office and down the hall, their footsteps echoing around them. They reached a small trophy case on the first level, and Gus unlocked it and moved several of the items making room. He reached into his backpack and removed one of the banned flyers he had gathered from when he had snuck Luz in, and Willow pulled several of the Items Eda had given them along with a small picture frame. Willow stuck the flyer into the frame and placed it along with the items trying to make it look good as she good, then closed the glass enclosure. They stared at the small memorial Bump had agreed to let them put up, both of them trying to hold back their tears. 

Amity walked up the steps of the school, she could feel the stares. The bruises on her face were mostly faded, thanks to the potions the healing coven had given her, but she still had to wear a bandage over her eye until it fully healed. She walked through the doors, where Willow stood, “Hey Amity.” Amity just nodded, and Willow held out her hand, “Can I show you something.” Amity sighed, and took the outstretched palm and was led to the case. Amity looked at it, as emotions flooded through her. “Can---Can I add something?” She asked quietly, Willow removed the key from her pocket and unlocked the glass. Amity bent down, opening her bag and removing the small picture she kept in one of her books, and placed it next to the banned flyer. Willow smiled, looking at the picture of Luz in the otter outfit that had gotten her thrown out of Grom. She opened her mouth to say something, when a voice was overheard above the normal morning chit-chat. “It’s good she’s gone, I mean having a HUMAN here was dragging down the school’s reputation…” Amity clenched her hand into a fist, Willow put a hand on Amity as if to relax her. The crowd around them went silent, as Boscha walked past, “But hey, I’m surprised she lasted this long here. I thought her stupidity would have gotten her killed a long time ago…” Amity spun on her heel, grabbing the back of Boscha’s letterman jacket and sent her crashing to the floor.The look on Boscha’s face went from one of shock to rage in an instant, springing to her feet. Willow stood in shock by Amity’s outburst, while Boscha pressed in close to the green haired witch. “You are so lucky you're already hurt, otherwise your face would look ten times worse than what it does…” Boscha snarled, Amity just stared, trying to hold her ground. “What seems to be the problem here?” Bump asked, walking towards the trio. “Nothing sir, I just fell is all.” Boscha stated, picking up her books and heading down the hall as if nothing had happened. Amity was literally shaking with rage, and turned sprinting down the hall to the restroom. Amity splashed the cold water onto her face trying to calm herself, and to hide the tears that were starting to run down her face. She gripped the edge of the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. “Pull yourself together, you can get through today.” She said, “Then it’s just the rest of your life after that....” She thought and wandered back out into the hallway.

Eda sat in her nest, sitting in the silence. She missed the sound of Luz bolting awake and running down the stairs for breakfast, normally tripping over her feet on the way down. She smiled at the memory, and rose to her feet. She needed to get moving, otherwise she was going to just be sitting in despair all day. She walked down the stairs, when she saw King on the couch, holding the small golden crown Luz had given him on her first day on the Isles. He stared at it intently, running his paw across it. Eda sighed and rubbed at her hair, “Come on, let's go get some fresh air.” She said, gesturing to King towards the door. King lowered the crown onto the table, “Yeah. That sounds good.” He whispered, and trotted behind Eda as she headed out. 

Amity stood in the empty hall, she glanced at the clock she had been in the bathroom so focused on calming down that she had missed the first bell. She headed down the hall to her classroom, only to see that the double doors that were usually open were closed, she held out one of her hands to push it open and continue on her way, when the sound caused her hand to stop and hover above the metal bar. The small click of the lock was unmistakable, she cautiously pushed and the door, and it sat firmly closed. She looked up, and looked through the glass to see who was there, but saw nothing but open air. “Keep it together…” Amity thought, she would just have to take the long way round. She began to sprint down the hall, as she neared the Baby class door however, a piece of paper that was taped to the door fluttered to the floor, causing Amity’s foot to land on it sending her to the floor with a dull thud. Amity glared at the paper and picked it up, and in frustration was going to toss it in the nearest garbage can. She saw the words scrawled upon the paper, causing her eyes to widen. She sat for a moment, thinking. “Maybe, just maybe.” She thought, she got to her feet quietly. She turned still clutching the paper, and ran towards the front doors of the school and bolted through the doors outside. She was going to need supplies.

“FRIEND!” Screeched Hooty as Amity came into view, Amity locked eyes with the expanding bird tube as it shot towards her. “Hey. Is Eda home?” Hooty shook his head, “She went on a walk, so I haven’t had anyone to talk to all morning but now you're here!!!” Amity tried to keep her annoyance at a manageable level. “Hooty, I need to gather some ingredients for a potion. Can you let me in?” Hooty stared at her, pondering her words for a moment, Amity decided to sweeten the pot. “If you do, I will spend a week listening to your stories all afternoon!” She stated, Hooty’s eyes brightened. “You got yourself a deal!” He opened, and Amity scurried inside and worked her way into the kitchen. She saw the shelves of various jars and opened one of her schoolbooks from her bag, and looked at what she needed. She grabbed the jars with the labels that matched, and placed them in her bag. She left, patting Hooty on the head as a way of thanking him. Now all she needed was somewhere quiet, and she had the perfect place. 

The library had just opened for the day, so very few creatures roamed the aisles. Amity kept the hood of her cloak up and pulled the book on the shelf opening the passage to her own little hideaway. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her until it clicked, she then sat on the floor and placed the jars in front of her. She began to mix the ingredients and waited to see if it had worked. The liquid in the cup she had, turned an inky black. She lifted it slowly, staring at it. She closed her eyes, and inhaled, steeling herself for what hopefully would come next. “I’ll be with you soon Luz…” She whispered, and downed the drink in one large gulp. The effect was almost instant, her body went limp and fell back onto the carpet of the room with a dull thud. Amity’s eyelids began to flutter, until they finally closed and her breath began to slow...


	4. Chapter 4

Willow sat at the table poking at her food, she really didn’t have much of an appetite considering she had not seen Amity since this morning after the confrontation with Boscha. Gus approached carrying his own tray and sat it down taking the seat next to her. “Hey Gus…” He grumbled, he just looked at her then down at her tray of food. “You can’t eat either huh?” He questioned, pushing the tray away from him and resting his head on his forearms. Willow just nodded, looking up only to see Edric approaching the, somewhat in a panic. “Willow! Gus! Is Amity with you?” He asked. Willow and Gus shook their head in unison, causing Edric to get worked up. “I just had a talk with the Abomination professor, he told me she never showed up to class this morning.” Willow gulped, that wasn’t like Amity. She and Gus shot to their feet, and followed Edric as he ran from the cafeteria. They sprinted down the hall towards the front entrance, where Emira was waiting for the group. “They haven’t seen her either?” She asked, after noticing the worried expression of their faces. “No!” Edric said, slamming the front door of the building open and running out onto the front lawn of the school.

Eda and King walked through the streets of Bonesborough, trying to avoid bumping into creatures as the streets were packed. Eda saw a small bench that was currently unattended and sat, seeing as she had been walking for miles and her legs were starting to hurt. “God, getting old sucks.” She muttered, rubbing at her calves. King clambered up next to her, and just stared at the creatures walking past them. Eda and King just sat for half an hour “people watching” as Luz called it, in silence. King was the first to break the quiet between them, “So, maybe we can set up your stall today and…” Eda just raised her hand. “I’d rather not King. Selling human junk would just remind me of…” She stopped, as the lump caught in her throat. KIng placed a small paw on her knee, she gripped it in return and squeezed it slightly. “So, what are we going to do then?” Eda thought for a moment, when she saw the group run past them. “Well, we can see what that’s about.”

Amity looked down at her body; this was more unnerving than she thought this would be. She looked at her hands in front of her, and noticed that they were surrounded with a small purple shimmer. “It worked.” She whispered. She then glanced around the room, It seemed somewhat larger than what it normally did, and everything around her seemed to be much more vibrant. Without warning, the image of Luz flickered into being in a nearby corner, the soft glow around her however was gold. “LUZ!” Amity squealed, throwing herself to her and embracing her in a hug. Luz eyes widened, “Amity?! You can see me?” She almost shouted, surprised by the embrace, and then noticed the form laying on the carpet. “AMITY!” She screamed, staring between the two copies of her friend, “Nonononono….Not you too.” Luz sank to her knees, her eyes welling up with tears. “I didn’t mean for you to…” Amity bent down to Luz, placing her hands on the crying girls shoulders, “Mean to what?” she questioned, Luz shook her head, softly replying, “To take your own life…” Amity shook her head, of course it would look that way. “Luz, we’re not dead.” Luz looked up at her, gesturing at the collapsed Amity on the floor. “But…” She began, only to have Amity cut her off. “Hold on.” Amity walked over and focused on what she wanted to accomplish, digging into her bag. The small piece of paper she slid on at the school rose up and out of the backpack, Amity turned to it for Luz to see. “QUIET PLEASE. ASTRAL PLANE FIELD TRIP IN PROGRESS” Luz looked somewhat puzzled, Amity sighed and dropped the paper to the floor. “This…” She gestured at the entire area around them. “Is the astral plane, You're simply having an out of body experience.” Luz’s eyes widened. Amity took a step forward, only to have the image of Luz flicker, for a moment. “Why does that keep happening?” She asked, Amity thought about the question for a moment. “I think you keep slipping in and out of consciousness. When you pass out, you are somehow creating an astral copy of yourself. Usually that requires a use of a potion.” Luz thought about that for a moment, “Do you remember anything when you're not...this?” Amity asked. Luz looked up, thinking. I remember…. Maybe a cave?” Amity looked at Luz, “A cave?” Luz nodded, “I think so, It’s dark, I hear water, and I think it has twin entrances.” Amity brightened at the statement, “That helps a lot! We find that cave and we find you!” Luz smiled, Amity stopped for a moment, “Hey Luz. Quick question, why didn’t you try to get anyone else’s attention in your astral form?” Luz began to pace back and forth, “I tried, and for some reason you were the only one to hear of feel---” The image of Luz vanished before she could complete her statement. Amity turned back to the form of herself, and then let her body go limp, falling back into the sleeping form of herself on the ground. Amity’s eyes shot open and she bolted up to a sitting position, gathering her bearings. She grabbed the jars and paper from the ground and placed them in her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She opened the door back out into the library and sped down the aisles towards the exit, she had a cave to find.

Eda pinched the bridge of her nose, as Emira explained that Amity had run off. “After all that work to find her the first time... “ She thought. “Okay.” Eda finally said, and pointed at Willow and Gus, you two go see if she went to the Owl House. You... “ She stated, pointing at the blight twins. “You go to her normal haunts.” Edric looked at Eda, “What are you going to do?” He asked, she pulled the staff from her back and began to hover above the ground as King leapt on the end of the staff, “Me and King will search from the air, if anyone finds her. Contact the others.” She said, abruptly shooting into the sky and began her part of the search. Emira and Edric ran through the market, asking the vendors at Amity’s favorite stalls if they had seen her that morning, but that led to nothing. Emira all of a sudden turned to Edric clutching his arm, Where would she normally if she wanted to be alone!” Edric stared for a moment, until the idea hit him as the two ran full speed towards the library. Her little hideaway was empty, much to the twins' frustration, Emira collapsed into the nearest chair, trying to figure where Amity could have gone. Edric glanced around the room looking for anything that looked out of place, but everything seemed to be as Amity wanted it, in it’s proper place. That is when he heard his sister’s soft sniffling. He turned towards her, and bent down looking her in the eyes, “Don’t worry. We will find her…”

Amity’s lungs burned, she however continued her sprint down the shore line of the beach. She somewhat remembered her family trips here as a child, and remembered the numerous caves that littered the area. “All I have to do is find the one that matches what Luz told me.” She thought, glancing at caves as she passed. However, all the caves she saw only had one entrance, soon she saw the sand of the beach slowly turn back into grass and shrubs, meaning she had covered the entire area of the beach, “No...I must have missed one…” She thought turning around, ready to sprint back the other way to search again. But seeing as she had ran for miles, her legs had other ideas as the cramp shot up her calf, and she collapsed onto the soft sand of the beach. She pounded the ground in anger, “I have to do this… I need to find Luz…” She whimpered, knowing that time was of the essence, Luz might not have that much longer in her current state. She looked up to see the elder witch land a few feet from her and began to walk over cautiously. “Jeez, Kid. What were you thinking, you got your siblings worried sick---” She was about to continue when she noticed the tears falling down Amity’s cheeks. Eda’s voice softened, “Hey, everything’s okay…” King stepped towards her, a look of concern in his eyes. He placed a hand on her knee, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “Does someone need an emotional support demon?” He asked softly, she nodded slightly, and he embraced her in a hug. Amity rubbed at the fur at the base of the--- Amity grabbed King and held him in front of her “WEH!” King squealed at the sudden movement. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes widening. Amity then turned towards Eda, “How fast can that thing fly?” She almost screamed, pointing at the staff. Eda stared at the young girl, “Why? What’s going on here?” Eda asked, somewhat puzzled, Amity placed King upon the ground, locking eyes with Eda. “Please, we don’t have time for explanations, I just need you to trust me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Amity clung to Eda as the wind whipped violently at her face, she however glanced at the area around below her. She had never been this far north on the isles, but the area she was looking for finally appeared on the horizon. She squeezed tightly, seeing as trying to talk at the speed they were travelling would only cause the air that would fly into their mouth would render either of them speechless. Eda turned, and Amity pointed downward at the giant landmark, “What is she after?” Eda thought, leaning forwards, causing the staff to shoot downward at an alarming speed. Eda felt the young witch cling only tighter, probably out of fear of falling off the small area which was holding her. Eda leveled off, and began to slow and came to a stop a few hundred feet from the location Amity had pointed out. A small series of inlets flowed towards the base of it, which meant all the water that surrounded the isles crossed through here at some point. Amity leapt off the staff, and started to run across the rocky uneven ground towards the large basin of water, crashing into cold liquid that came up to her waist and swam between the large bony structures into the inky blackness of the interior. Eda ran after her, King sat curled up in her hair, “I think the rich girl’s snapped!” He hollered, as Eda too dove into the icy water.

Amity scurried out of the water, shivering. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light when spotted something curled up near the farthest end. She ran over to the form on the ground, and felt something she thought she would never feel wash over her, pure joy. Luz lay on the wet ground, a small spot of dark dried blood was above her left eye, but other than that the majority of damage had been done from the fall was just several bruises. “A---Amity?” Luz whispered, opening her eyes slightly, Amity gripped her friends hand tightly, “It’s okay Luz. We’re going to get you to a healer…” Luz smiled “You look good with your hair down.” Amity raised her hand to her head, during the flight, the band that held her in the ponytail had come off. Amity turned looking up, squinting at the large eye sockets of the titans skull, small rays of light poured in. Amity chuckled. “Twin entrances…” She thought, then heard the sloshing of water and the voice echo around her. “Greeny? Where are you?” Eda shouted stepping forward, when she heard it. “Eda?”,the voice was soft, but unmistakable. Eda stopped in disbelief, it-- she was hearing things. Her eyes adjusted as well, spotting Amity kneeling on the ground above … “LUZ!” Eda shouted, running towards the two. Amity picked the girl off the ground and met Eda’s stride, “We need to get her to the healing coven!” Eda nodded as the three climbed aboard the staff and shot up and out through one of the open eye holes.

Willow and Gus walked through the streets of the market, looking somewhat dejected. Their search at the Owl House came up with nothing, they saw Ed and Em running towards them. “Anything on your end?” Asked Em, causing the two to just shake their heads. Ed opened his mouth to say something when all four of the kids' scrolls began to buzz, they all removed them glancing at the screens. “Don’t have time to explain, meet me at Healing Coven. -Eda” The four turned and began to run towards the building that Eda mentioned, each of them expecting the worst.

Amity and Eda sat next to the bed, each of them clutching one of Luz’s hands. King lay curled up on the sleeping girl's waist. The coven had worked fast, as the young blight had pulled the “Don’t you know who I am?” card to make sure Luz got the best care possible. They had bandaged her wound on her head, and put her under a sleep spell to ensure that she would have a long rest to help her heal. They had sat in silence mostly, except when Eda asked to borrow the young witche’s scroll for something. Amity was about to break the silence when the voice made her turn towards the door of the private room that Luz had been given. “AMITY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SCARING US LIKE THAT!” Ed shouted, Amity just raised her hand to her lips, giving her brother a shushing gesture. “Keep it down! She needs quiet!” Edric was about to scream again when he felt the hand grip his arm, he turned back to see Emira staring wide eyed at something, he followed his sisters gaze and saw the sleeping form in the bed that Amity and Eda were next too. The four hexside student’s jaws dropped in unison. “What? How?” Willow asked, glancing at the two. Eda looked back at Amity. “Blight here led me to her, I’m just curious about how myself…” Amity felt all the eyes in the room focus on her. She sighed “This… is going to sound crazy.” For the next half an hour, Amity described feeling and hearing the words of Luz’s astral form, and answering the occasional question that came, “--- and when I noticed King’s skull helmet…” she stated, rubbing her hand through his fur while he slept soundly, “I made a wild guess, luckily it paid off.” Gus looked at Luz, “Where did you get the potion for the astral spell? I mean that stuff is usually under lock and key at Hexside.” Amity sheepishly looked at Eda, “I--- I can pay you what I took. You weren’t home and…” Eda raised her hand, “You gave me something back more valuable than money.” Eda began, “Huh. Never thought I would say something like that.” causing a small bit of laughter to echo about the room. Ed looked at his watch, “School is just getting out, we should probably get home.” Amity looked at her siblings, “Would-- I kinda want to be here when she wakes up.” She whispered, Emira spun her finger in a small circle creating an illusion of Amity. “Mom and dad will be none the wiser, mittens.” she said grinning. The twins left, and Willow and Gus spent another half an hour sitting watching over their friend, until heading out but saying they would be back early the next morning to check on her.

Amity was awoken by the gentle shaking, the room was dark and lit by the soft glow from the lamp on the bedside table next to Luz. She must have fallen asleep in the chair at some point, Eda glared at her, “She wants to talk to you." Amity’s eyes shot to the bed, Luz was sitting up, focused on her friend and mentor. Amity leaned forward, placing her hand on Luz arm, “Are you okay, do you need something? Water? Food?” Luz chuckled, "I’m fine Amity. Although, i’m kinda curious about what you were going to tell me…” Amity sat confused, Eda looked between the two, somewhat feeling out of the loop. “What are you talking about?” Amity asked, Luz looked at her friend, “At the knee, before we got interrupted, you said you had something important you wanted to tell me.” Amity gulped, and looked at Eda, who just smirked as she stood and walked towards the door, picking up King along the way. “I’m going to go stretch my legs, be back in a bit.” She said, giving a knowing glance at Amity. The two sat in silence as Amity tried to steel herself. Amity looked at Luz’s face, which was lit by the soft glow of the lamp. “Do you remember my fear during Grom?” She asked, Luz thought for a moment. “Rejection? Yeah, But I don’t understand how that's---” Amity cut off the statement, “My fear was unfounded, I got to have a dance with the person that I thought would tell me no.” Luz stared at her, “But the only person you danced with that night was…” Luz’s eyes widened, Amity smiled. “I don’t know if you feel the same way I do, but I just need to get this off my chest. I love you Luz, and not just as a friend. Maybe when you feeling better, we could---” Luz gripped Amity’s hand, Amity just stared, watching the smile cross the humans face. “I’d like that Amity. Maybe a movie, or dinner date?” Amity beamed, she felt like weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she squeezed the humans hand, the two just chuckled. Eda stood outside the door having heard the whole discussion, she turned walking down the hall, deciding to give the two lovebirds a good long while to themselves.

Amity gripped the scroll in her hand, during the morning visit, Gus had told her to expect the call at 10, and it was several minutes till. Eda had gone home to shower and gather up some of Luz’s personal belongings to make her stay at the coven a little more bearable. “How did I let Gus talk me into this?” she thought, the voice broke her concentration, “Hey. You can do this.” Luz stated, her scroll vibrated and Amity moved her finger to the answer button, when the sound of the slam made the two young witches look towards the door. Amity felt a wave of dread wash over her, staring at the figure standing before them. “AMITY…” Odalia said sternly, then glanced over at Luz, “I believe you have ALOT to explain….”


	6. Chapter 6

Eda picked up the box. And yelled up the stairs. “King, Come on! We need to get back.” King hurried down the stairs, holding two of his so-called minions. “Which one looks cuddlier?” He squealed, hoping to bring Luz something to snuggle when he wasn’t around, “Francois or Aloysius Turtle?” Eda glared at him, “Don’t you think she is a little old for stuffed animals?” King looked at her, “We're still talking about Luz, right?” Eda thought for a moment, “Fair point. Go with the turtle.” King threw it into the box, as the two marched towards the door. Hooty opened as they reached, revealing who was about to knock. She looked at Eda, and saw the box of Luz’s belongings in her hands. “Edalyn, what’s going-” Eda walked past her sister, “Sorry don’t have time have to chit chat. I need to get back to Luz.” Lilith’s face changed to surprise, “Luz? I don’t understand?” Eda climbed up onto her staff, “Swing by the healers coven later and I can fill you in on the details.” Lilith watched as Eda and King sped off, vanishing into the horizon. Lilith turned and saw the fabric of the torn hoodie laying upon the coffee table, an idea crossing her mind...

“First I hear that you skipped school, then I get a call from Boscha’s mother saying you assaulted her, and now I find you hanging around with this degenerate!” Odalia screamed, as Amity shrunk away. “Boscha had it coming--- And the reason I missed school was because I had to find Luz!” Odalia sneered at the human, “If she was careless enough to get lost then it was probably for the best!” The elder witch snarled, Amity felt the rage bubble up inside, “SHE COULD HAVE DIED!” She screamed, Odalia turned towards Amity, stepping forward. “If she had, it would have been the best thing to happen on the Island all week.” Amity’s face turned red, the anger inside her finally reaching a boiling point. She stepped toward her mother, then she stopped when the small cough came from the scroll she was holding. Luz, Amity and Odalia looked down at the device, “I have a question?” The voice asked, Amity raised the scroll seeing she had hit the answer button when the slam of the room door startled her. “Y-Yes?” Muttered Amity, the voice on the end of the device responded. “I’m sorry. This is for your mother. Mrs. Blight, are you actually saying the death of a child would be better than her being able to return home to her worried mother?” Odalia’s face darkened “Whom is speaking?” She hissed. “Sorry, Perry Porter BBN news. Should I repeat the question?” Odalia stared at the scroll, “I don’t believe I gave permission to ---” Perry cut her off, “No, but your daughter agreed to talk about her rescue of the human. You managed to interrupt before we could begin.” Odalia grabbed the scroll, “Well, If this is broadcasted in any form you will be hearing from our---” Perry spoke again, “That could be problematic, seeing as how we’re live.” Odalia’s eyebrows shot up, she began to sputter. “W--What?” She muttered, “This is a live broadcast, perhaps you would like to…” Odalia spoke sternly “No further comment.” She then hit the hang up button, and opened the door to the room, a group of nurses stood around a table staring at a crystal ball, they turned in unison staring at the matriarch of the Blight estate, shaking their heads. She stormed down the halls, feeling the unwanted attention, she nearly bumped into Eda as she neared the suite. “What was that about?” Eda asked , entering the room and placing the box on Luz’s bed. “Comeuppance.” Amity said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Luz stared at her hand, picking one of the rectangles slapping it down on the table in front of her. The wild card activated wiping out her opponent's hand. “That's three-nothing. You're not letting me win, are you?” Owlbert gave a small shrug, and a series of hoots. Amity and Eda looked up when Willow and Emira walked in, both grinning ear to ear. “What's got you so cheery?” asked Luz, Emira spoke. “Well when Edric and I got home from school, we found so many reporters camped out by the gates. Mom’s basically under lockdown, anytime she steps outside she gets bombarded with questions. I’ve never seen her so flustered, it’s actually kind of funny.” Willow sat on the floor next to Eda, “Have you eaten yet?” She asked, Luz looked over at the bowl of bland grey oatmeal and glass of apple blood, “Not really, the food here leaves a lot to be desired.” Amity nodded, “Got that right.” remembering the meals she had to endure. “Good!” Emira said, looking out into the hall and waving a come on in gesture. A creature pushed a silver trolley into the room,wheeling it over to the bedside. It was full of sandwiches, fresh fruit and several types of deserts. “I--Wh--What’s going on?” asked Amity, looking at the array of food. “Dad was furious about mom’s statement. So as a way to save face, he said he would cover whatever the cost of Luz’s stay here. Edric also talked them into catering meals to her while she’s stuck here.” Amity looked up at Emira, then over at Luz who had already dug into one of the sandwiches. She swallowed the large bite she had taken, “Well come on. I can’t eat everything here by myself!” The group sat, eating and talking. Gus and Edric arrived soon after joining them in the joviality that now filled the room. 

Luz spent three more days under the watch of the healing coven, seeing as how they were not quite sure on how humans healed, and just wanted to make sure she was okay before they discharged her. Due to the fact that Odalia’s statement had been broadcasted island wide and had gone viral, Amity and Luz had become low key celebrities at the moment. Eda said letters had been arriving at the Owl House for her, most of them were “get well” soon cards from various citizens of bonesbourough she had encountered one way or another. One day, Amity brought the kids she read to at the library, giving Luz a plush Otabin and spent most of the time asking her questions about the human realm. The day arrived when Luz had to go home, Lilith walked into the room carrying something wrapped in paper. “Lilith?” Eda asked, “Thought you would have visited sooner.” Lilith nodded, “I would have, but I wanted to finish this first.” She handed the package to Luz,who unfolded the paper neatly revealing the cowl that Lilith had knitted. “I know it won’t replace the one you lost but…” Luz held it up, it was a soft blue in color, and attached to the hood were a pair of cat ears. “It’s… this...IS AWESOME!” yelled Luz, wrapping Lilith in a hug. Lilith stood in shock for a moment, and returned the gesture. “Allright.” Eda said, “Let’s get you home.” They arrived at the Owl House revealing a very regal man standing by the door. He approached them as they landed, Eda eyed him carefully. “You must be Luz.” Alador held out his hand in greeting, “I would just like to apologize for my wife's actions the other day…” Eda stepped between him and Luz, giving him a stern look. “Don’t you want to be doing this in front of a group of cameras?” Alador sighed, she made a fair point, “ Odalia has made us quite a spectacle, I don’t want to add to it. Plus, I don’t want to make you think what i’m doing is for show .” He held out his hand again, this time a gold circle appeared on his forearm, “I would just like to tell the human as long as she is on the island, and if she would be so inclined. She is welcome to Blight manor anytime as an honored guest and will be treated as such. Her friends as well.” Eda stood in silence, then turned towards Luz, who stared for a moment, then locked hands with the man. He smiled softly, “The oath is sealed.” He stated, stepping back. He summoned his own staff, looking at Luz, “Don’t take too long to visit. Amity seems really excited to give you a tour of the grounds.” He stated, then flew off into the distance, Eda tousled Luz’s hair. Things were finally getting back to normal…

Epilogue

Camila sat at the table, asking every question put her way. It had been over a week and no new messages had arrived from Luz, and in a panic had called the camp she had been attending to ensure her safety. She had learned that the girl never arrived with the other campers, and they had no record of Luz Noceda at all. The detective assured her that they would do their best to find the girl, as several officers took pictures of the letters she had been receiving, and then took them as part of the ongoing investigation. They left soon after, leaving two plainclothes cops to watch the house just in case someone tried to deliver more letters. 

Camila sat on her daughter's bed, staring at the baby book in her hands. Her eyes began to tear up, “Mija…” She whispered. The cops sat in the unmarked car, sipping coffee when they noticed the robed figure emerged from the woods and approached the Noceda residence. One of them reached for the radio on the dash, the robed figure however extended the staff she was holding towards the vehicle and sparks flew from the device causing the officer to yank his hand back “THE HELL?” he shouted, the two got out and placed their hands on their holsters. “Put down the… stick,and raise your hands!” The hooded figure sighed, “ I really don’t have the time for this.” She said, spinning the staff. The knock at the door snapped Camila back to reality, and opening revealed the hooded figure, and the two officers laying on the pavement snoring peacefully. She stepped back, afraid. The robed figure raised her hands, “I know how this looks, but I mean you know harm. I just want to assure you your daughter is safe.” Camila glared for a moment, “Who are you?” She demanded, the figure sighed, lowering her hood. Camila nearly toppled to the floor, she worked at a hospital and had seen many things, but this was beyond any medical knowledge she had. Camila stared at the face, or attempted too, she felt she had seen this woman...somewhere.

“My name is Hecate.” The three faces said in unison. “Do you mind if i come inside? there is much to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends this part of the story. Might be awhile before i get to the second half, as i need to figure out where that ending leads me...


End file.
